1st born
by Ren Moon Night
Summary: Kyoya and hikaru have a baby named ven and well kyoya wants somthing but can't get it only at they end will he? Stay tuned 4 more sequels! MaziMe fixed this


"Kyoya! It hurts, it hurts!" Hikaru groaned in extreme pain.

"Just push! You heard the doctor, just one more time and the baby's out!" He replied, reassuring her that she would be fine.

"I'm trying!"

After all that was taken care of, Kyoya came back to Hikaru's room in the maternity ward of Metal City hospital. Hikaru had the baby girl in her arms but to Kyoya's shock, she looked just like him! Big, bright blue eyes, the same smooth tan and messy green hair. She sure looked cute!

The baby was squirming in her mother's arms as Kyoya asked, "So, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am. How about you Kyoya?"

"I'm fine but what do you wanna name our baby girl? I'm thinking something like Venelope. What do you think?"

"Ok. It's a good name but... For short can we call her Ven?"

"Of course we can!" Kyoya kissed his wife on the cheek.

The baby them started to cry and squirm a lot more in Hikaru's arms.

"Kyoya... I need to feed Ven." Hikaru blushed and stroked her baby's cheek.

"Well, I am allowed to see your breasts since I had **sex** with you!"

"Kyoya! My dad's here!"

"What? Why?"

"Kyoya, he's my dad, why wouldn't he be here?"

"Good point but I still wanna ask you something later!"

"Fine!" She rolled her eyes and proceeded to feed Ven.

While Kyoya was walking out of the door, Hikaru put the baby next to her breast and she started to drink her mother's milk. Kyoya cracked open the door just enough for him to gaze at Hikaru.

"What is it Kyoya!?" She was getting quite annoyed now since he just wouldn't leave her alone!

"Umm... So, can I have some milk too? I'm hungry as well and you very well know have two babies to take care of!" He slyly smiled at her, his intentions so clear!

"So Kyoya, you wanna drink milk from my breast now?"

"Yes! I mean... Your dad isn't here!"

"Ok. But just take one sip really fast; Ven might cry!"

Before Kyoya could even put his mouth on Hikaru's breast, he was pulled by the back of his shirt and he looked up to see Hikaru's dad shooting daggers at him!

"Dad, you made it!"

"Yeah, why did you even come here?" Kyoya looked scared and annoyed, both at the same time! "And more specifically, why now?"

"Kyoya Tategami, what were you trying to do?" Hikaru's father asked, looking furious.

"Nothing!"

"Nothing is still something! You were trying to drink milk from my daughter's breast weren't you?"

"Ughh.. Just to remind you: **she's my wife!"**

Hikaru's dad punched Kyoya across the jaw and it started to bleed a little.

"Dad! What did you do that for? He's my husband and you decide to punch him? Do you hate him that much? Can't you see that I'm happy with him?"

"I... I'm sorry Hikaru. Sorry Kyoya! I was just mad." Hikaru's dad apologized and Kyoya had no choice then but to accept.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FIVE HOURS LATER~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Kyoya! When are you coming to bed? I'd like to go to sleep!"

"Ven's still awake; can I bring with me?"

"Ok Kyoya, hurry up! It's eleven o'clock, we have to sleep!"

"Sure, sure, but you still owe me. You know... That little thing I wanted before your dad punched me."

"Kyoya, I'm really sorry about that! It's jus-"

"I know, it's just that he care about you; just like I do. But back to where we were, you have to let me drink some milk!" He started whining again and Ven stared at him as if she was thinking, 'This man is so babyish! I have a reason to be; I'm a baby!'

Hikaru rolled her eyes and replied, "Oh yeah I forgot about that!"

Hikaru took out her breast as Kyoya tried to drink from it but he was soon being pulled by a pair of tiny hands. He looked down and saw Ven pulling on his shirt as she took Hikaru's breast all for herself! Kyoya could only sweatdrop and mutter in annoyance, "First your dad and now Ven. When will I ever get a turn?!"

"Kyoya, you do know I have two breasts, don't you? You can have the other..."

Hikaru took out her second breast and Kyoya immediately started to suckle. He looked around to see if there was anyone to stop him like an angry old man or a hungry baby. When he saw no one, he suckled and suckled until his hunger was diminished.

Ven had already fallen asleep and Hikaru placed her between the two of them. Kyoya reached over, placing both Ven's and Hikaru's head's onto his right arm as his left draped over Hikaru's stomach.

They soon fell asleep as two heavy snorers and one sound sleeper. It was safe to say that Hikaru probably wouldn't be getting anymore sleep for a **long** time...  
4 hours ago


End file.
